A Thousand Words
by Planet Mads
Summary: Chapter 529. Nara Shikamaru. Sarutobi Asuma. And a promise.


Title: A Thousand Words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: K+.

Summary: Chapter 529. Nara Shikamaru. Sarutobi Asuma. And a promise.

No one else got it.

The moment Shikamaru had heard that some if the dead finished their 'unfinished' business they would be released from the jutsu he knew what he was going to have to do. Because if there's one thing that Nara Shikamaru does not do is lie. Lying is too troublesome to be worth his time and he knows that, even though Chouji and Ino are great, he had always been sensei's favourite. So he knew what he had to. And it wasn't for him or Chouji or Ino or Kurenai.

It was for sensei.

"You idiot." Asuma roars even as his hands twist the blade he has inserted in Shikamaru's stomach. "Why didn't you duck like I told you to?"

Shikamaru laughs through the blood in his mouth. "You ask stupid questions sometimes sensei."

There are tears pouring from black eyes and Shikamaru hates Kabuto a tremendous amount in that moment.

"You weren't going to hold still long enough to see unless you did me serious enough damage that I wasn't a threat." Shikamaru rasps, trembling hands foraging in his jacket pocket. "The jutsu is good but once we've been deemed 'incapable' you will stop. Like a puppet with its strings cut. Well, until the next target comes along."

"That makes no sense." Asuma growls, eyes darting around – clearly hoping that someone is going to come along and stop him from hurting Shikamaru further. The Nara can feel himself smiling at that – sensei always had been a worrier.

"To you." Shikamaru says, fingers withdrawing the object he was looking for. "Besides, you always said I never made any sense."

"I . . ." Asuma trails off, his voice filled with anguish, "don't want to hurt you, kid. I don't want to kill you. So please -"

"I've never been very good with words." Shikamaru chokes out, noting Ino and her desperate rush to get to his side out of the corner of his eye. "But they say a picture is worth a thousand words."

Asuma blinks in surprise when a photo is thrust into his face. There's a cot and a baby in the cot. With a mass of black hair and bright red eyes and a toothless smile.

"That's . . ." Asuma gasps outs suddenly, a look of wonder on his face. His fingers tremble and it's clear to Shikamaru that he wants to reach out and trail fingertips down the printed face of his child.

"You're baby girl." Shikamaru murmurs with a smile, "The Fifth has promised me faithfully that she won't let anyone else but me be her jounin-sensei."

Asuma laughs, "How'd you manage that?"

"Ino and Chouji helped." Shikamaru says softly, jerking his head towards the enraged blond and the boy hot on her tail. "We take care of each other. As you can tell." Shiakmaru adds as Chouji smashes two ninja out of Ino's way as the blond yanks her medical kit out – determination written on her face as she zeros in on the Nara. "We're all okay."

Asuma laughs again, the black from his eyes fading. His skin withering. "I knew I'd placed my trust in the right people."

And then he's gone. Body slumping to the ground. But this time, this time it's okay. Because they've _proven_ to Asuma they can protect Kurenai and his baby. So he can go without a worry.

Because his daughter is in safe hands.

And Ino's racing towards him, screaming her head off about idiots and Chouji is one step behind her – knocking enemy nin out their way. But it's okay because he was the favourite so he was the only one that would have understood. He'll survive and he'll keep fighting. He'll do his part in this war and go home to his future genin student.

Because Nara Shikamaru had promise to fulfil and, one day, the world is going to talk of the legendary Sarutobi Akemi, granddaughter of the Third, daughter to Asuma who changed the world.

For the better.

_End A Thousand Words._

Yes, Shikamaru is my favourite and no, I couldn't resist. Because Chapter 529 was simply too brilliant a chapter not to post two one-shots about it.


End file.
